Finding the Sky
by onepiece1827
Summary: Reborn had heard everything about little "tuna-fish" from Baka-Iemitsu. Tsuna was a clumsy, not so smart kid with absolutely no social life- at least that was what Reborn had heard. So when Reborn rang the doorbell of the Sawada household, he did not expect to come face to face with a kid who looked wise beyond his years, a glowing orange pacifier hanging around his neck.


**BEHEHEHEHEHE KHR IS OFFICIALLY (NOT) MINE! AHAHAHAHAHA**

**Mehhhhh first fan fiction don't like don't read: P**

**Summary: Reborn had heard everything about little "tuna-fish" from Baka-Iemitsu. Tsuna was a clumsy, not so smart kid with absolutely no social life- at least that was what Reborn had heard. So when Reborn rang the doorbell of the Sawada household, he did not expect to come face to face with a kid who looked wise beyond his years, a glowing orange pacifier hanging around his neck.**

Tsunayoshi Sawada was a very nice young boy, with many friends. He was happily oblivious and always stood up for his friends no matter what. So when he saw one of his friends get taken by a man in a suit, he did what he thought was the most obvious thing to do in the world- run after the kidnappers.

Tsuna ran as fast as he could into a clearing, where he saw the man in black hold up a sleek, black tube to his friend's head.

"Come with us, or he dies!" The man yelled, taking the safety off of the gun. Tsuna didn't know what he meant- how would you expect a 5 year old to know about death? So Tsuna took one step forward, trying to take his friend back, when he saw the man in front of him pale.

Tsuna turned his head around, to see another bunch of people with suits, having the same tube like things pointed at the man.

He looked back forward to see the man start shaking, sweat pouring down the man's face.

"I HAVE A HOSTAGE!" The man yelled, pushing the gun closer to his friend's head. His friend looked scared now, surrounded by all of the men. Tsuna still couldn't comprehend what was happening, as he heard clicks behind him.

The man holding his friend heard the clicks, and immediately pulled the trigger of his friend. Tsuna just stared at his friend's body turn limp, a crimson color starting to explode from his friend's head.

_It's beautiful_, was Tsuna's first thought, as he watched the deep red color the streets. Tsuna looked at his friend, about to tell him to look at the beautiful color, until he saw his eyes.

Tsuna hated those eyes. He just stared and stared for a long time at the eyes with no color, no life left in them. And for some reason, Tsuna knew immediately that he would never see his friend ever again. Tears left his eyes as he thought back to all of his times with his friends, and he stayed still.

Suddenly, Tsuna felt something he had never felt ever before. Anger. The rage was consuming him, as he felt an orange color blind him. He didn't care- he just wanted the man to pay for taking his friend away. An incredible warmth came over Tsuna as he walked straight towards the man, the man shaking in fear.

The man lifted the thing he had shot before, but before he could do anything, Tsuna appeared right in front of the man, punching the gun away from him. He saw a fire like thing consume his hands, but Tsuna wasn't even thinking. He just hurt the man over and over again, until he saw the man fall limp underneath his feet. That was when the warmth stopped flowing, and Tsuna fainted dead away, feeling warm arms surround him before he could touch the crimson red floor.

Iemitsu had always known that the mafia was dangerous business. That was why he had distanced himself from his family, as much as he hated it. So when he heard that a man from another famiglia had heard about his family, he had frozen over. He felt his whole life break apart before rage overtook him.

"Get me a jet _now"_ Iemitsu had said in a calm voice, his subordinate nodding. He called forth his other soldiers, before alerting Nono.

"I-"

Nono interrupted Iemitsu, a hand in the air as he nodded a short nod allowing Iemitsu to go. When his sons had died, he hadn't taken it too lightly. He knew how the man felt, and knew how hard it was to lose someone you loved dearly. He had lost too much already- he didn't want Iemitsu to lose anyone either

Iemitsu had nodded back at Nono, understanding what he was feeling before going outside and piloting the private jet to Namimori, Japan.

~**TIME SKIP~**

When Iemitsu had seen the child the man was holding get killed, Iemitsu felt a pang of guilt. The kid could have lived a nice life, and see his parents again if he wasn't involved with the mafia. Rage overtook Iemitsu for the second time that day- but before he could move he saw his son become involved with the purest sky flames he had ever seen. Completely shocked, he watched his son disarm the man, and start beating the man up.

When the man had finally fainted, Iemitsu could only stare as until he saw his son start to fall into the puddle of his friend's blood. Running up to his kid, he caught his son in his arms before he could fall. All of his subordinates looked at him, before pulling it together.

Iemitsu took his son back to his house as he contacted Nono about the incident. That day, Nono came over to Japan to meet Tsuna. Tsuna was sleeping, as Nono came into the house.

Nana, as oblivious as ever, just let the old man come in and started cooking lunch. Humming happily, she left Tsuna in Nono and Iemitsu's presence. Nono immediately looked at Iemitsu, his eyes turning serious. Iemitsu nodded, and Nono lit a small sky flame on his finger before placing it on the boy's head.

The reaction was immediate. Tsuna lit up like a Christmas tree, before all of the flames disappeared. Nono stood up, and without turning around, told Iemitsu the news.

"He will become the Vongola Decimo."

Surprise took over Iemitsu's features before he shut his eyes. Tears threatened to spill out of his eyes, but Iemitsu kept it in and composed himself.

"Ok." Iemitsu replied, guilt overtaking him as he watched the peaceful face of his son. He then walked out of the room quietly shutting the door as he sealed his son's fate.

**FIRST CHAPTER DONE! This is my first fan fiction, so critique would gladly be welcomed. English isn't my first language either, so any tips on grammar and spelling would be nice. THANK YOU READERS! And please leave a review!**


End file.
